The search will be continued for nitrogenous compounds possessing anticancer properties. In particular, new alkaloids from plants originating abroad will be isolated, characterized, and if possible synthesized. Additionally, some structural corrections will be made relating to assignments made in the literature to some spirobenzylisoquinoline alkaloids. The search will be centered mostly on isoquinoline alkaloids.